


Love You Even If You're Miserable

by MorganSunflowers



Series: My Beloved [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cassandra Cain Gets Her Period, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is worried about his girlfriend, Damian loves his sister, F/M, Guilt, Menstrual Cycle, Oblivious Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown is a good sister, Sweet Damian Wayne, Worried Damian Wayne, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Damian fears his girlfriend is wanting to break up with him. The reason why she is upset, makes him feel like a foolThis is a prequel to - Loving You
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne
Series: My Beloved [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787113
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Love You Even If You're Miserable

Damian's P. O. V 

I put on my Flamebird uniform preparing for patrol. I noticed Cassandra no where to be seen. I touch my intercom and call her, she answered 

-"Damian" she muttered tiredly her voice quavering 

Somethings dreadfully wrong "Cass, you sound ill, what's wrong, my Love?" 

She cleared her throat 

-"nothing, I will not be partaking in patrol though I am fine though, no worries" 

"if you are in anyway trying to worry me more you've succeeded greatly" 

She huffed she's mad at me, dammit. Of course I angered her more. 

"I did not intend to upset you" 

-"you didn't upset me, Damian I'm fine we can talk soon after you get back from work tomorrow" 

"I had believed I was going to see you after patrol" 

She was silent, only her breath. Is she having doubts about our relationship? My heart racing, I can't lose her. My life has never been better. I have never felt as whole as I do now. The thought of losing her, I can't think like that. Have I failed to be good to her? Did I do something prior? Is she wanting us to go our separate ways? I would ask but I should let her have her space. 

"I love you" I say unknowing what else to say 

-"I love you too" 

As I went on patrol I try not to worry about, Cass. With my leg on the edge of the building, my knee bent. I sense my sister Stephanie Brown 

"tt girl blunder neglecting patrol I see" 

"oh, ow" she put her hand on her face leaning back "that hurt call the medic from my awful burn" 

"tt"

I'd use to glare at her, but I realized holding that anger in made me feel lonely, and wrong inside. Though I'm in no mood to talk, so I leave my face straight. Showing no emotion 

"you ok?" 

I grunted in response I'm in no mood discussing anything with my cheerful sister. Unable to feel at peace as I worry about, Cassandra. She stood next to me putting her knee on the edge as I have. She shoulders me gently 

"what's wrong? You upset your girl" 

I snap my head to Stephanie of course Cassandra told Stephanie I upset her. My eye's wide, she knows what's wrong. So Stephanie can fix this, never thought I'd rely on my sister 

"what did she say?! Tell me everything you know" 

"Aww you do care about her" 

"dammit, tell me now" I say bitter 

"hey, cool down you, Big Softy she's not mad at you" 

"when was the last time you had spoken to her" 

"last week, we were actually talking about how much of a Big Teddy Bear you actually are. Are you sure you're OK?" she says softly 

Of course she does not know "I am only asking for her sake not my own" she nodded "Cass, I fear is having doubts about our relationship" 

"oh, you really don't know" 

"don't know what?" I say stern 

"she's on her period which is why we haven't really talked. She didn't tell you?" 

I took a deep breath remembering Grayson explaining what troubles woman go through every month. I should have known, or noticed. Does she think I'll be disgusted? Or not want to deal with her being miserable. I want her to confide in me and I want to be there for her. No matter the circumstances. 

"if I wasn't so desperate I'd stab you, what do you suggest?" I say softly trying to control myself from wanting to yell for feeling so foolish 

"surprise her? Oh I know period survival kit. Tim got me one it's my chocolates, pain meds, pads, tamp-" I covered her mouth 

"I am not interested in details" 

I moved my hand she smiled I rolled my eye's. Inside I am truly grateful for my sister. Stephanie, laid her head on my shoulder 

"if it makes you feel any better she really loves you even if you're an ass sometimes" 

"tt" 

As day came nearing I changed into my regular clothes. I went to the store buying Cassandra a survival kit, as I bought a basket to put it in. I put everything in the basket. I called off work and went to see Cassandra. Holding the basket with her things I knocked on the door. 

"Cassandra? My Love it's me, Damian" 

"the door is unlocked" she says sleepy 

I open the door the lights dim, her room not as clean as usual. She laid on her bed crouched up in a ball. I hate seeing her in pain, especially when there is nothing I can do. I sat on the bed and rub my neck. She opened her eye's with a soft smile. 

"I brought you thing's to help you with your temporary condition" 

She smiled fully and sat up she, looked in the basket. She touched my face and kissed me 

"I didn't mean to worry you" 

"Cass, you are my love meaning you can confide in me. If you're in pain emotional or physical, I want to be here for you, always"

She kissed me I moved the basket onto the floor. I laid down, she laid down wrapping her arms around me. 

"you really are the best, Damian" 

I kiss her cheek "why didn't you just, tell me?" 

"I have a hard time asking people for help, but I am learning to" 

"I understand but now I know when to expect when you are unwell, no more hiding thing's from me" 

"I won't I promise" 

I inhaled and kissed her as we parted she laid her head on my chest. 

"I was concerned you were having doubts about our relationship" 

She slightly sat up and touched my cheeks and kissed me "don't ever think that I don't love you, Damian you're my soul mate we're stuck together, ok?"

"ok" I say halfway smiling 

She laid her head back down, I enjoy little moments we have like this. It reminds me she's still mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! As for those who have been reading my series there will be more soon! As before I'm open for suggestions though no promises. I am thinking of Damian getting injured and the twins are kid's,with lots of fluff and angst. Thank you for reading!


End file.
